Larry vs. Michael J Fox
Larry vs. Michael J Fox is the tenth and final episode of Season 8 of Curb Your Enthusiasm. It is the eightieth episode overall. Description Larry David is waiting for his girlfriend Elizabeth, to finish getting ready, when he meets her seven-year-old son Greg. It becomes apparent immediately that Greg will grow up to be gay--he is obsessed with Project Runway, loves fashion, and he speaks flamboyantly. When he sees Larry drawing a swastika and a hitler mustache on a man in a magazine, he asks Larry what a swastika is, because he loves the design of it. He asks Larry to get him something with a swastika on it for his birthday, which is coming up in a week. Larry says no. Later Elizabeth remarks on how unique Greg is, but it is clear she has no idea that he is gay. She plays background piano music at a restaurant and Larry comes to watch her, and he winds up shushing Michael J Fox for talking during her performance, unaware that it is only supposed to be background music. Michael J. Fox shakes his head sarcastically at Larry when he leaves the restaurant, but Larry is unsure as to whether it was a Parkinson's shake or a disapproving shake. Larry David later goes to Michael's apartment (he lives directly above Larry), and in the elevator, a man gets angry at Larry for only using the elevator to go up one floor. They wind up getting into an argument and pressing every single button to bother each other. Michael gives Larry a soda that has been shaken up (not before joking about his Parkinson's, saying, "Back in two shakes,") and it explodes all over Larry. Larry begins to wonder if he is using Parkinson's as an excuse to harass him. Michael catches Larry drawing a Hitler mustache on a man in a magazine, who turns out to be his father-in-law, and he gets very angry. Larry David talks to Jeff Greene about the incidents with Michael J. Fox. Susie Greene asks Jeff if he would take a bullet for her, and Jeff says yes, even though it is clear he doesn't mean it. Larry gives Greg a sewing machine for his birthday, which he loves, and is eagerly excited about making a Dorothy costume. Elizabeth accuses Larry of trying to make Greg gay, and Susie also yells at Larry for giving an inappropriate gift. Larry decides he will give a violin to Greg instead. Later, he clomps around upstairs in "special shoes" for foot cramps, and Larry can't get any sleep. He once again believes it is not really Parkinson's that is making him do this. He appeals to the building board to accuse him of harassment, and they immediately side with Michael, also citing the elevator incident against Larry. They say one more incident will have Larry kicked out of the building. Larry agrees to make amends with Michael J. Fox by going to a charity event for Parkinson's that he is hosting. Larry meets Susie Greene in the park with Elizabeth and Greg, and gives Greg the violin. Greg presents a present he has made with his sewing machine for Susie-- a pillow sham with a swastika on it. He tells them that Larry showed him what a swastika was. Susie gets mad at Larry and chases him. When a bike almost runs into her, Jeff pushes her out of the way just in time. The bike hits him instead, so he effectively "took a bullet" for Susie. Later, at the Parkinson's charity event, Jeff Greene asks Larry David what he ended up getting Greg. Larry mimics someone playing a violin so he doesn't interrupt Michael's speech, but instead it looks like he is making fun of Michael. Mayor Bloomburg kicks Larry out of New York, and he is seen walking the streets of Paris with Leon Black. Category:Episodes